Poison
by Jenituls
Summary: Yoh's planning to poison Anna. That's all I have to say.. [Implied Yoh x Anna]


_Poison_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King

**A/N: **If Yoh seems at all OOC, it's my fault. So kill me.

-

-

-

-

-

The sun slowly descended throughout the day and the afternoon came, where bright colors of red, orange, and pink were spread all across the sky. The beautiful sunset was a sight to be seen and a young itako was doing just that. It was a bit of a humid day so there was no need to wear a bandanna that day. So she let her aurous strands of hair sway with the cool wind. The majestic sky was reflected through the thin clear water. The same water Yoh had looked over on his first day attending Funbari High. Where Yoh was being watched by Manta who was spying on him, doing a horrible job at it.

She was wasting her time there. She had to be home, to prepare her fiancee's dinner after a long excruciating day of training. Training from her. Torture from her. But she a had reason behind it all. Behind her torture, training, cold exterior, that wall she relied on to keep her distant yet strong. There's always a reason, but she was concerned with the possibility that Yoh would be likely to not stay with her long enough until she confesses.

But enough of this. She'll have to deal with her thoughts later. It was starting to get dark and so Anna broke off from her stare at the sunset and headed back home.

"_I'm sorry, Yoh. I'm truly sorry.."_

As for Yoh, he was still doing his daily training and he was sick and tired of it. He had it all; the Shaman King title, setting the world free from evil; friends; an easy life; and all of Boblove's records. Yet he still wasn't happy. He feared that he would never be happy. And the reason for that was his Queen.

_Anna._

She.. she was the only thing that stood in the way of his happiness. With all these hateful thoughts being looked over, it was official that Yoh hated Anna Kyoyama.

"Yoh."

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his good old friend Ren along with the gang.

"Yo." he said with a small wave.

"Do you have any time to spare for a quick talk?" Ren asked.

"Yeah sure. What is this time? Did Horohoro get his head stuck in between the stairs again?" Yoh joked.

"I meant a quick _serious _talk, Yoh."

Yoh quirked his brows. "What is it?"

"Look, we never talked about this around you but it's time to discuss this with you and see what you think about it." Manta broke in.

"About what?"

"It's not about what. It's about who." Horohoro said.

Ren took a deep breath to brace himself.

"Yoh… we all hate Anna." Ren said, deciding to speak their minds and share their opinions bit by bit.

"Is that all?" Yoh inquired.

"Wait.. so do you hate Anna as well?"

Yoh paused.

He recollected his thoughts again and it was already decided that he did hate Anna, no questions asked.

Yoh looked at them with a renewed strength inside himself.

"Yes…yes I do." He said proudly. Yoh fought the urge to scream it out to the world with joy. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he would be disrespecting her or disrespecting his grandparent's wishes. After years of silence, years of obeying without question, he finally let it all out. As if a great weight has been lifted.

"_Really? _Hm.. well I guess that just makes our job a little easier," Horohoro replied.

Yoh smiled.

"Well, we came to an agreement that we all hate Anna to death. And that's just what we're going to give her." Ren said.

"What do you guys mean..?" Yoh asked, confused again.

"Yoh, we're all tired of her! She has no right to treat you the way she does or us! Who does she think she is? She can't treat you like this. Anna has you training yourself crazy when there is no damn need to. And she has us doing her house chores, and while all of this is happening, she is watching t.v. and eating to her heart's content." Ren shouted.

"If you ask me.. I think she has no heart. I have never seen a person in my life, who is as oblivious as her. We do all she asks for, yet she doesn't appreciate the things we do for her." Manta piped in.

"He's right, Yoh! So we came up with a solution to end it all. For you and for us.." Ryu exclaimed.

Yoh looked at all of them wide eyed. He had no idea his friends felt so strongly about this. He had not a clue that they were going through the same torture Anna put him through. Now this angered him even more. Anna can bring as much pain to him all she wants to, but not his friends. She crossed a line and now there must be hell to pay.

"You're all right. I am with you guys all the way. We have to get back at her!" Yoh screamed joining in.

"Yes, Yoh! All we need to do now is have you cooperate with us."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do anything!" Yoh said without thought.

They all huddled together and began to go over the plan.

"Yoh, we have a plan. What we're going to do is …. kill Anna Kyoyama."

Yoh back away from the circle, his jaws dropped.

"No, no. Don't do that! We'll explain it to you." Horohoro said.

"I don't know you guys … I-I..I don't know if-.."

"We have a full-proof plan! Everything will be alright. Like how you always say.." Manta said softly yet persuasively. (Check episode 25 for reference)

"Everything will be alright…? Are you sure?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, Yoh. Now come back, so we can tell you what to do." Ren said.

Yoh looked at all them for reassurance and saw hopeful faces. He took one step before pausing, and then reluctantly joined the huddle again.

"Okay.. now where were we?" Ren said.

"Killing Anna." Horohoro said.

Yoh looked down at the ground, feeling a sick churning feeling in his stomach. The words "kill" and "Anna" put together in one sentence was still new to him and his ears didn't want to cooperate with those words.

"Are you okay, master?" Ryu asked concernedly.

Yoh nodded his head in response.

Ren clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Now let's get on with the plan." he said now facing Yoh.

"Yoh, we need you to be the one to do it."

Yoh's eyes widened again.

"Me? Why me..?" Yoh asked.

"Because! You live with her so it'll be easier for you to kill her and hide the body." Ren explained.

"Hide the body? Wait, where will I hide it?" Yoh asked.

"Well we thought it would be easier for you to just bury it behind the house or deep inside the woods," Ryu said.

Yoh looked at his friends like they were hysterical.

"Yoh, if you're having a hard time taking all of this in. Just think about every rotten thing Anna made you do. Think about how cruel she is and how much you want her dead!" Horohoro said helpfully.

"Okay, okay." Yoh said nodding his head turning to Ren again.

"Now, Yoh. We're not going to leave any blood behind since it's a very messy mess to clean up. So we thought we should poison her. I have the poison with me now. So what you're going to do is take the poison with you home, and Anna will be making dinner. So you'll pour the poison in her food and it'll take effect soon after, and she'll then die."

"So what do you think?" Ren finished.

Yoh contemplated on this for a while before a mischievous smile crept onto his face.

"You guys are a genius."

-

-

-

-

-

_To be continued._

**A/N: **Well. Good or bad? I have nothing to say about this. Read&Review please.


End file.
